Ms NotSoFancy
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: After a huge shock to CeCe and her brother Flynn, the two are forced to stay with their uncle in his huge mansion. Though, CeCe was raised with 2 male influences. She'd rather sweats then skirts. But now she's forced to wear dresses and make-up and act proper. It's complete chaos, especially since she's not allowed to dance.
1. Welcome to Jameson Manor

**Ms. Not-So-Fancy**

"3, 2, 1, go!" Jason Jones exclaimed examining his two children; CeCe and Flynn grab their bacon and shove it through their mouths. Flynn decided to be careful, 'slow and steady wins the race', he said before they began. He threw a piece of bacon into his small mouth and chewed as hard and fast as he could. CeCe an the other hand took five pieces of bacon, folded them and shoved it in her mouth. But at the end there was only one winner. "And the winner is, CeCe!" their father announced throwing CeCe's fist in the air. He circled his free hand around his mouth and breatehd heavily, making a distant cheer from an imaginary audience. Flynn crossed his arms around his chest and pouted.  
"No fair! CeCe _always_ wins!" CeCe chuckled and ruffled her little brothers hair.  
"It's because I'm the best, obviously." Flynn stuck out his tongue at his victorious sister. Jason grinned and tossed CeCe her hi-tops.  
"You're gonna be late for hip-hop class." CeCe jogged the the faucet in the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth.  
"I know, I know." CeCe slipped into her shoes and ran out the door.

CeCe isn't like your average teenage girl. When you picture a female teenager in your head, what do you imagine? A spunky brunnette wearing skinny jeans or skirts with five shopping bags in each hand? Her shands covering half her face? Her heels so high they could make her taller than an all-star MBA basketball player? CeCe wasn't anything like that. Yeah, she loved to shop. She just had no one to do it with. She had gone with her mom once before. But ten years ago her mom passed away from a virus that was spreading. Since she had no female figure to look up to her dad and younger brother was all she had. Now, if you were raised by men would your personality be girly? Didn't think so. For CeCe, she would rather dance hip-hop then go bikini-shopping or skate-board than go ice-skating. To put it shortly, CeCe was a stylish tomboy. But everyone at her school, all the girls I mean, were the preppiest girly-girls you've ever laid eyes on. So she never made friends, except one. His name's Deuce and he's more like a colorful local character. "Hey Deuce!" She called her friend who was walking towards the streetlight to press the 'walk' button. She caught up to him and walked across the street.  
"Going off to dance class I see." He marked, smiling ahead of him.  
"How did you know?" CeCe teased, "going to your uncle's shop?"  
"Yup, he needs some more help, and I need some more money." Before they went their separate ways CeCe waved and wished him good-luck.

During her warm-ups in dance-class one of the managers hesitantly knocked on the door.  
"CeCe..." she trailed off collecting herself. CeCe raised her head from her foot. "There's been an incident." That was all CeCe needed for her to race down the stairs and sprint through the doors and across the street to her apartment. Four police cars were packed outside, not to mention an ambulance. When she got up her stairs Flynn was standing behind the couch, staring at a spot beside the island on the floor. His face was washed out but she couldn't understand his expression. It was just blank.  
"Flynn...?" She whispered touching his shoulder lightly. At the touch of her finger Flynn turned so he was facing her. His eyes were a dark shade of red and it made CeCe's skin creep. A tear fell from his eyelashes and on his porcelain skin.  
"Daddy's gone." He whispered.

Flynn and his sister sat on the couch while a detective asked them what happened.  
"Well, I was gone to dance class...so I think Flynn may know." CeCe explained then glanced at her younger brother whose eyes were wide open and staring at the table in front of him.  
"Flynn?" The detective asked. He closed his eyes and began to speak,  
"Right after CeCe left I asked my dad if he wanted to play a game with me on our xBox..."

**Flashback**

_"Hey dad wanna play Diablo? Be I could beat you!" Jason chuckled and grabbed a controller.  
''You are so on." When the game loaded his cellphone rang. "Hello?" His face went pale and he excused himself into his bedroom. Flynn heard arguing and yelling, when his father came back he told him to run inside CeCe's room and lock the door. He nodded and as soon as he locked his sisters door he pressed his ear against the door. He heard a door slam open and heavy was some more bantering and a heavy drop. A part of Flynn's heart shattered when he heard the drop. Did dad get hurt? Flynn thought. There were more footsteps and a door close. He stood there for a few more moments then sneaked across the hall. He found out what the heavy thud was. It was his father, lying there. Not moving, or watching, or breathing. His eyes were open and they were observing the door Flynn departed out of. He dropped to his knee's and crawled beside his dad.  
"Daddy? C'mon dad...please..." He tried shaking him but nothing happened. Once one tear fell from his eyelashes, another came and soon his cheeks were soaked. "Daddy, c'mon! Wake up! I need you! Don't go where mommy went...I love you..." He rested his head on his heart and heard nothing._

**End of Flashback**

A single tear rolled down both CeCe's, and the detectives cheek.  
"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "Do you two have anywhere to stay? A friend's or relative?" They both shook their head. Deuce was an option, but he'd never say yes, he lived a secret life and had no time for people staying. "I'll go check with the chief."  
A moment later and the detective came back with an address.  
"Do you two know your father's brother? Jameson?" Again, they both shook their head. "Well he lives a bit away, and he's the best we got. So you two go pack and I'll go and wait in my car." They both nodded and packed all their items.  
They walked outside and saw the detective leaning against his car, his shades on. He invited them inside the car and they made their way to this anonymous person's house who's supposidely their father's 'brother'. On the car ride CeCe thought how depressed Flynn must be. He saw his father's dead body right in front of him...his eyes wide open and staring at him. She knew that no matter how dead she feels, she'll have to smile. She can't let another person's death in her life ruin her. She has to be positive, especially around her brother. _Just keep telling him, 'it'll be alright Flynn',_  
"It'll be alright." She whispered to herself.

An hour later they arrived at a building which resembled the Charente Mansion near England.  
"Does he live in some type of fancy hotel? I mean, this can't be _all_ his...can it?" CeCe asked regarding the stone steps that led up to the house. Gliding down the steps was a man in his late fifties to early sixties. "Is he wearing a penguin outfit?" CeCe thought. She's never seen a man wearing a long black ironed jacket that rose up small in the front. The only part of him white was his hair, his skin, his shirt, and his pressed wrist gloves. He opened the back door and helped CeCe walk out. Flynn jumped out and shut the door. Detective Longo slid his window down,  
"I must be on my way. Duty calls, good luck you two. And if you need any help, you know where I'll be." He rolled it up and was on his way.  
"My name is Reginold. You may not address me as Reg or Reggie, but you may call me either Sir, or Reginold." He introduced as he led them up the paved staircase. CeCe observed some beautiful flowers she's never regarded before. They ranged from hibiscus' to carnations some Chrysanthemums, Delphiniums, Chicherinches and a lot more. On the front corners of the mansion, she ssaw a path leading somewhere behind the house. She decided she would check it out later. The interior was massive. The ground floor must've been one thousand to two thousand square feet! The entryway was around three-hundred square feet. The floor was a black and white spotted marble, perfectly clean and shiny. The walls were a darker cream color with fancy spiral designed decor. At the top of the twisty masony black and white spotted staircase, was another man. He looked like Jason, except a more burgundy hair color. And his hair was slicked back perfectly. He kept his posture straight and his right arm over his middle section while his left gripped the railing.  
"Hello, it's very nice to meet you," He began descending the staircase as graceful as a swan. "I'm sorry we couldn't have met on a lighter day. But, welcome to Jameson Manor. Now since we've never acquaitained before I'm afraid I do not acknowloedge your names."  
"I'm CeCe and this is my little bro Flynn." Jameson frowned.  
"That is no way to _properly_ introduce yourselves. First of all you guy buy your _full_ names, Cecellia and Flynnson. For Cecellia lean slightly, and bow your head, again slightly, hold out your hand and say, 'good day my name is Cecellia Jones'. For Flynnson you lean over slightly and say 'my name is Flynnson Jones,' and if it is female, for only females do this to males, you take her raised hand and peck the top." Flynn made a sick face, he is at the age where girls still have cooties. "You'll get used to it. Now, Reginold will take Flynnson to his chamber while Mary, our new maid, will take Cecellia to her chambers." Reginold came about and took Flynn to his room. Behind Reginold was a maid around nineteen walked up to CeCe and bowed.  
"I'm Mary ma'am. Would you like to see your new room? I picked out everything there." She explained in a still Brittish accent. CeCe shrugged seeing as in she has no choice. They headed up the staircase to the third story, "as for your apparel, you won't be wearing your jeans or tee's anymore. It'll be mostly dresses and heels." CeCe widened her eyes.  
"Dresses? And _heels_? What type of place is this?"  
"I'm sorry ma'am but it's only proper. Now for your language you are restrained from using words such as; bro, broseph, broski, awesome, cool, wicked, a'ight, cool, dude, alright, sketchy, nah, nope, sure, and that other slang word...that starts with an 'a'...I can't remember it at the moment." She halted at an eight-panel white wooden door. "Here's your room ma'am." She gripped the handle and slowly opened the room.

"It's seven-hundred and fifty square feet.'' in the middle of the room on the wall beside CeCe was her queen-sized bed. Her duvet was a pink ditsy dot riched design, a bright pink dottie sheet set, a bright pink bella patch quilt, a dark pink/orange puffer quilt shams, and her decorative pillow was a sewed on fabric pink rose. The wall color was a manchester tan. Beside her custom shaped window was an antique vanity makeup table.  
"You see those ma'am? New makeup supplies, I got you everything! MAC, Loreal, Chanel, even Sephora." The maid added excitedly examining her work. In the middle of the room was a patterned pink plaid carpet about one-hundred to two-hundred square feet. CeCe saw a small white leather love-seat couch near the corner, and in the corner was CeCe's brand new seventy inch flat-screen T.V.  
"I-is that mine?" She pointed to the T.V. The maid nodded and walked to another door inside her room.  
"This is my favourite part." She opened the door to a _huge_ walk-in closet. In the middle were two round cushioned seats. In front of those were a full-body mirror. "On your right are skirts, and matching shirts, to your left, your dresses, the first mini-closet is casual, the second formal. Now, all of your under-garments are in the compartments on the wall beside the mirror where you'll see many drawers. In some you'll see some jewelry and in others you'll find your shoes. Good day ma'am." With that she scattered off to her chores. CeCe sat on the rounded cushioned seats in her new large walk-in closet.  
"It's like I've been sent to the 1800's. Having to wear dresses all day. But, my new seventy inch flat screen T.V will prove me wrong." She hopped off her seat and she noticed two other things that the maid didn't present to CeCe. There was another door beside the closet, she slowly opened it only to be revealing her own private bathroom. I'm not writing about those half bathrooms with just a toilet and sink, I mean a **real full bathroom**. It had a huge funky looking tub that looked very modern, a matching large shower, the toilet had gold decor around it and the faucet was as wide as three CeCe's! CeCe giggled and walked out to her bedroom then headed towards an all glass double-sided door that led to, what CeCe thought, a blacony. The balcony was pure white and had a tall white french gothic picket fence that came to CeCe's lower stomach. She could view the entire back garden and ground pool. In the garden she could see a white and grey empty gazebo surrounded by unknown flowers. _It's so beautiful up here_, CeCe thought. But she thought again of living this type of lifestyle. She had to be her exact opposite, non-clumsy, etiquette, fancy, she's guessing girly. _What about Flynn? How will he cope?_ CeCe closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze. She can't do anything about her life now, where she is, is where she has to stay.


	2. We Have Guests!

**Ms. Not-So-Fancy**

"If I'm louder, would you see me?" CeCe sang as she poured Herbal Escenses into her palm, "would you lay down, in my arms and rescue me?" She massaged her scalp with her shampoo while she sung songs. Singing was one of CeCe's hidden talents, she loved it, but obviously not as much as dancing. She's always wanted to go to some big country like Japan and become a recognized performer. But she knew that could never happen to a girl like herself. She rinsed out her shampoo and started singing Titanium, one of her favourites to sing. She observed what other contents were in her new fancy shower. There were razors, shampoo and conditioner, body soap, and baby oil/moisturizer. She grapsed the body soap which didn't have a title just 'Rain body soap'. After her shower Mary told CeCe that she would sort out her outfit for this morning. After rinsing off the body soap she shut off the shower and searched her bathroom for her towels and found some neatly folded on the side of her tub. She wrapped one around her dripping wet hair and she used the other one to dry herself off. When she was dry she took her white cozy and fuzzy robe and threw it around herself and pushed her arms through the sleeves. CeCe unlocked her bathroom door and walked down the mini-steps to her queen bed where she saw her clothes perfectly folded on the end corner.  
"Faaaancy." CeCe said, she noticed Mary in the door frame with a smile plastered on her face. "Oh, um hello." CeCe said slightly curtseeing.  
"Hello ma'am, I picked out your apparell for this morning, I hope it suits your fancy. The dress is a blue pleated contrast dress, for the shoes I know you don't wear heels much-"  
"At all," she corrected.  
"Right, so I went with something a bit lower, so I stook with a pair of white ankle boots. Your jewlery is very subtle just some topaz dangly earrings and a diamond bracelet. As for your makeup if you need any help, just let me know and I can do it for you."  
"This seems a bit much." CeCe pointed out eyeing the diamond bracelet.  
"Just wait until this evening." CeCe arched her eyebrow,  
"Why? What's going on?" Mary smiled and leaned in,  
"Well, Jameson's friends are coming over. And they are _rich_, almost as rich as us. The only reason why they have a bigger manor is because the one we wanted got burned down by some locals. Whatever we do, we _have _to make a _big_ impression. Which means I'll be giving you a mani-pedi, I'll get to do your hair and makeup, it'll be exciting. Now, you should get ready for breakfast. And remember, be classy." CeCe nodded and Mary left leaving CeCe to get ready.

_How do girls do this?_ CeCe thought struggling to hold her zipper. Then she had an idea. She turned the dress so the top was at the beginning of her stomach and the zipper was in front of her. She quickly pulled the piece of metal up then switched the dress around and pulled it up. She locked the belt then attempted to put on her shoes. _She said they wouldn't be high!_ CeCe grabbed the end of her bed to steady herself. She held the jewlery in her hand as she shuffled to her makeup table. CeCe smoothed her hair into a ponytail and slipped in her earrings and bracelet. She let her bangs fall to the right side a bit as she walked to the door to get Mary.  
"Hello ma'am, you look magnificent in your outfit. Ready for your makeup?" CeCe frowned,  
"No...but if you must." She threw her hand in her room motioning Mary to step inside.  
"Alright, we're going to go for something _very_ light..." CeCe drowned out her voice and imagined herself with her dad and mum. They were so happy together, CeCe always said. Once Mary finished her work she looked at CeCe one more time.  
"Perfect!" Mary kissed the tips of her fingers as if she was a chef and had completed the perfect dish of Ratatouille. "Ma'am, you're ready for breakfast."  
"You know Mary, you can call me CeCe-I mean Cecellia." Mary smiled and curtseed,  
"Thank you ma-Cecellia." CeCe smiled in return and headed down the stairs with Mary. At the end of the staircase awaited Flynn and Jameson, their hands behind their back both wearing matching suits.  
"Why Flynnson don't you look rather dashing." Mary complimented pulling the top of his jacket closer.  
"Thank you Mary," he said in a calm voice. His hair was gelled to the side. "Cecellia you look...different." He said as CeCe was on the final flight of spiraled stairs.  
"Thank you Flynnson, " she glared at him then continued walking down the steps.  
"CeCe watch out for your-" Flynn began but CeCe already tripped over her own foot on the second last step and landed on her side.  
"Oooohhh." Mary and Flynnson echoed. CeCe helped herself up and regained her posture.  
"I'm fine, let's just eat," Jameson cleared his throat and glared at CeCe,  
"The dinner table is to your left Cecellia." He directed holding his hand to the right. CeCe followed Reginold and regarded a long wooden and glass table that could fit about fifteen to twenty people. "Magnificent, I know. For breakfast we have salad with oranges on the side, and for the beverage is your choice between water and milk."  
"No pop?" Flynn asked shocked. Reginold who was behind Jameson shook his head. Flynn sat on the left side of the head of the table while CeCe sat on the right and Jameson sat at the head. Their food was brought to them on a golden tray, their beverage in a tall glass cup.  
"So, I heard we're having company...?" CeCe said more as a question. Jameson nodded chewing on his salad, "you're friends I believe. What are their names?"  
"Peter Bleu, Molly Bleu and their children." _Great, I'll be stuck babysitting three kids._ CeCe sank in her chair.  
"What are the kids names?"  
"Tyler, and Roquelle."  
"And the eldest?" CeCe asked,  
"Tyler." Reginold smiled at CeCe. "And remember you have to look your best tonight, even you Flynnson." Flynn nodded hesitantly while CeCe just eyed her food.  
"I'm not very hungry, may I be excused?" She asked getting up from her seat,  
"Very well," Jameson agreed and CeCe walked up the flights of stairs, when she reached her bedroom she slipped off her shoes and jogged to her lightstand beside her bed. She opened one of the drawers and held a picture of her and her family when CeCe was five. The day her mum caught the virus. CeCe felt her eyes water but blinked away the tears. She can't cry. Not now and not anytime soon. She put down her frame on the bedside table and decided to go on her balcony. She viewed the garden again except she saw some men setting up some lounging place. There was a half-circle masonry booth with orange pillows scattered about, and then a masonry small circle in the middle with branches and pieces of wood inside.  
"Must be for tonight." CeCe thought and walked back inside. "The rest of the day's going to be very boring..." she trailed off when she thought of something. She flipped the channels on her T.V until she stopped at a music channel. The beginning of Want U Back by Cher Lloyd played and CeCe moved her body to the beat and sang along in her best Brittish voice. She loved dancing then and there, it got her mind off everything yet at the same time it reminded her of everything and her dancing let her emotions out with every movement.  
"Ahem!" A voice hollered. CeCe froze and observed the figure at her door frame.  
"Oh, greetings Jameson," she greeted curtseeing slightly.  
"Cecellia, what are you doing?" He asked in a stern voice,  
"Dancing sir..." She said as if he was asking her what two plus two is.  
"There is _no dancing in this household_." He informed.  
"No dancing?! Are you serious!? Dancing is my life! You can_not_ take this away from me!"  
"There's nothing more to discuss on this topic. They will be coming at around 5, so you have a couple hours to yourself maybe you should focus on your studies." CeCe felt like throwing her shoes, earrings, and T.V at him. This was low. He closed the door and left her in her, now darkening, room.

The last scene of the C.S.I episode CeCe was regarding played and CeCe noted that they would be coming in an hour. She heard a brisk knock on the door and then Mary walk through the door.  
"Whoah! Hey, I could've been naked y'know!" CeCe hollered standing up.  
"But you aren't, very silly Cecellia. Now I already found the _perfect_ dress for tonight, you'll definitely impress h-them." Mary smiled and fetched the dress. "I got this at that store Forever 21, it's a pleated chiffon overlay dress, and white Olivia pumps to match. Once you're finished I'll do your makeup and hair." CeCe made no expression to the dress and heels. Once Mary left CeCe stood up leaning over the dress,  
"I gotta do what I gotta do." She slipped into the dress, this one had no zipper so it was a bit more difficult to get into. When she was done Mary applied a light, light red with lipgloss coating it. Silver and grey eyeshadow, eye-liner and mascara.  
"Ugh, I hate makeup." CeCe complained checking her teeth for lipstick, it's a good thing she brushed her teeth before Mary applied the makeup. CeCe gripped the railing as she descended from the staircase, in the distance she heard As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber play in the distance.  
"They've arrived," Jameson said looking out the window behind a curtain. "And they're driving their Renault DeZir!" He gasped, Flynn and CeCe oogled at the amazing vehicle that parked in their driveway. "Cecellia, Flynnson, come in front of the staircase, right here, perfect," he began shifting them to their spots, Reginold went outside and led the family indoors. Jameson smiled elegantly, Flynnson and CeCe looked at each other thinking of what to do, so they ended up smiling as best as they could at the door. For a strange reason, CeCe's bones were shaking and tingling. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest but she stayed relatively chill. She saw both the handles slant and the double doors open revealing two olive skinned adults. The man thin and tall while the mother was shorter and a bit curvier. They both had dark hair and white smiles. _The kids must be behind them_, CeCe observed.  
"This must be Cecellia and Flynnson Jones you told me about. Beautiful children they are." CeCe and Flynn heard sigh behind them. The adults had a hint of annoyance in their eyes when the sigh accured. Mr. and Mrs. Bleu faced the other two siblings,  
"Cecellia, Flynnson please meet our children," they moved aside and CeCe's heart stopped when her eyes locked with the young boy. Who was _not_ a kid. He must've been Tyler Bleu, the eldest sibling. CeCe's mind scrambled and she felt a bit weak in her knee's. She grabbed Flynn's shoulder for support, _he's gorgeous_...She thought not taking her eyes off him. She regarded his lips part and she couldn't help but imagine herself pressing her lips against his, the sensation of his full soft-looking lips overwhelmed her. His eyes reminded her of chocolate, she felt like they were staring straight into her soul, like he was trying to figure out her thoughts. Sadly, she shifted her gaze to the girl beside him. She was a bit shorter than him, but taller than her. Her eyes were the same as her brothers except more calm and friendly. The girl's smile was natural instead of forced. She was the first to speak,  
"I'm Roquelle Bleu, pleasure to meet you." She curtseed slightly, CeCe eased and smiled.  
"I'm Cecellia Jones, and this is my brother Flynnson. And we hope you have a nice visit." CeCe looked at Tyler again and her smiled began to wash away when he didn't speak but continue to stare at her.  
"This is my brother Tyler Bleu," Roquelle nudged her sibling indescretely. He blinked and glanced at his sister.  
"Hello," he greeted looking at Flynn, then shifted to CeCe and began to get nervous, "it's very nice to meet you two."  
"Shall we head outside?" Jameson suggested holding his hands to the side door that led to a trail to the garden at the back. Roquelle looped her arm through CeCe's.  
"Hi," she whispered as they walked outside,  
"Hey-I mean, hello." Roquelle giggled,  
"Don't worry, you can talk however youw ant in front of me, I don't care." CeCe sighed,  
"Awesome, by the way you can call me CeCe, when no one's 'round." Rocky smiled,  
"And you can call me Rocky, and if we hang with my older bro, you can call him Ty. What about Flynnson?" CeCe smiled,  
"Just Flynn, would be fine."  
"So I have a serious question for you, your answer can effect our relationship." CeCe nodded prepping for the question, "do, you, dance?" She asked cautiously, CeCe relaxed and smiled wider.  
"Do I ever! I _love_ dancing!" CeCe said a bit too loud. She felt eyes on her, even Flynn and Ty's her were behind her. She looked behind herself and saw Ty look quickly at his feet. Rocky sped up a bit,  
"Do you think my brother's cute?" Rocky asked nudging CeCe.  
"Pfft, what? We _just_ met, I haven't gotten a full look at him." She whispered back,  
"Please, when you guys first laid eyes on each other about three minutes past before _you_ looked away. My brother took a bit longer."  
"Maybe I look different than other girls, I dunno."  
"Right, well just saying, he's single." Rocky said with a wink as they hit the masonry seats.  
"He is?"


	3. S'mores? Simone? Truth or Dare?

**Ms. Not-So-Fancy**

I sat down on the cushion beside Rocky. How come a guy like Tyler _not_ have girls all over begging at his door step to be his girlfriend?  
"The problem is," Rocky began whispering, "there's this chick named Simone who's been getting closer to Ty...they've been texting the whole car ride. He should get a text in about 4, 3, 2,-" I heard a vibration and Ty checking his phone.  
"You're good!" Rocky brushed her shoulder,  
"I tend to be." She winked at me and I giggled. "So I was thinking that after this little thing-a-ma-bob-er you, me, Ty and Flynn should hang up in your room." I smiled then remembered,  
"Not Flynn, he has to have his pre-ritual nap." I lied...I couldn't have my little brother in the same room with me and Tyler! He would just say embarressing things about me...and mention how stupendously clumsy I am.  
"Oh, that's too bad. But O.K, you, me and Ty will have a great time, I have another question for ya...do you sing at all? I _love_ rapping!" I smiled and nodded, then Jameson cleared his throat.  
"Ladies, if you don't mind," he warned, I cleared my throat and straightened my posture.  
"Jameson, would we be able to make some s'mores?" Everybody except for Flynn raised their eyebrow.  
"What are these s'mores you speak of?" Mr. Bleu asked.  
"You guys don't know what s'mores are? Legit?" Jameson widened his eyes, "I mean, you have not heard of s'mores?" I repeated. They shook their heads. "Well, I shall show you. Give me a couple minutes please." I excused myself and hurried to the kitchen. Not knowing what s'mores are? What kind of universe is this? I grabbed a box of graham crackers, some chocolate bars and marshmellows. I piled them on my forearms and began walking back to them. It's a bit tricky keeping this on my arms. To do this you need balance...and I don't have that...Oh no it's wiggling off the side...just keep cool!  
"Cecellia! Here let me help you!" Tyler said and ran over to my aid. He held the marshmellows and chocolate bars.  
"Thanks," I said and smiled into his eyes. They were so kindly intense. I loved them! Heled the way back to the masonry seatings. "O.K," I said once I sat down. "So you take two graham crackers and pretend like they are the bread for a sandwhich. And inbetween the two 'slices' are the chocolate and marshmelow. Then once you are finished you roast it." I smiled and passed down the graham crackers.

_**Ty's P.O.V**_

Cecellia is seriously the most gorgeous girl I've met. She leaned down and stuck a stick through her s'more and put it near the fire. The flames lit her face up and made her glow. God she's beautiful. I swear when I first met her I wanted to kiss her. I grabbed a stick and tried to stick it through the cracker but I got nervous that it would break. I groaned, then I felt a hand over mine and a giggle. I looked up and I saw Cecellia guiding my s'more that was in my hand she was holding to the stick.  
"You have to be careful and very steady when you do this." I nodded and she gently pushed the s'more through the wooden stick without breaking the cracker.  
"You are very excellent at that." She scrunched her eyebrows in the middle. I moved my eyes to my father who was two seats beside me. She noticed and nodded,  
"Thank you Tyler." She got up and leaned back over the fire cooking her s'more. She's so cool...

"Hey Ty," Rocky whispered to me when we were walking back inside. She squeezed between Flynn and I. "I was thinking that we could go to CeCe's room. She already said yes. Plus with her, we don't have to call each other by our long names but by our nicknames. And we don't have to talk properly. Also, she _dances_." I was getting really weak in the knee's. She can _dance_.  
"Y-yeah...that seems like fun." Geez calm down Ty...I'm just gonna go in her bedroom...it'll just be her, I, and Rocky. Once we got inside Rocky and I walked to CeCe.  
"Hey CeCe," she greeted cheerily, "wanna go to your room now?"  
"Yeah sure, let's go." CeCe agreed happy. she led us up the flight of staircases and into her awesome looking room. It was seriously sketchy! We sat in a circle on her bed.  
"So CeCe, you tell me you dance. Care to show us?" CeCe swallowed hard, then smiled.  
"You're on." She got up and turned on her stereo. The song "Break My Heart" came on. And, oh my Lord...she can dance! She...can...dance! Rocky giggled and went up to join her, and I followed. At the end of the song we all laughed and sat back down.  
"Let's play truth or dare." CeCe proposed. Rocky grinned.  
"I'll start! Ty truth or dare." I thought, if I pick dare she might make me do something humiliating in front of CeCe...if I pick truth she might _ask_ me something humiliating...darn...  
"Truth...?"  
"Hmmm, is it true...that you're gonna ask out Simone?" She asked seriously. Simone...she's really cool and chill and pretty...but she comes no where near to CeCe.  
"I might...not sure yet. I have my eyes on some other people."  
"Oh really? Like who?" I smiled and crossed my arms.  
"Haha, too late you already used your truth. My turn now." I stuck out my tongue and she did the same. "Umm...CeCe...truth or dare." I asked not making eye contact. I feel too embarressed to.  
"Dare." She responded also looking down.  
"C'mon guys look at eachother." Rocky stated, she put her palms on CeCe's and I's chins and lifted them up. Her eyes were so beautiful! How am I suppose to think of a dare while looking into those beauts?  
"I can't think of anything...Rocky can you help me with this?" She grinned again and looked at CeCe.  
"You told me earlier you like to sing...wanna sing for us now?" CeCe's face went pale. Obviously it must be something she's nervous about.  
"Ummm...chicken!" She excused. Rocky pouted and crossed her arms.  
"No fun." She smiled nervously and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Uh...Rocky truth or dare?"  
"Dare." She said devioushly.  
"I dare you to talk to my friend Deuce." She said smiling...oh...her smile...her damn smile...I want to kiss her...right now...she handed Rocky her white blackberry curve. "I already told him you were gonna talk, so you can start off by saying 'hi'." Rocky smiled and punched in the keys.

Rocky ended up talking to 'Deuce' most the night. We had to end the game of truth or dare because Rocky wouldn't pay attention.  
"Deuce is a really nice guy...and he's cute!" She confined in us.  
"Awww does Rocky have a little crush." I teased. CeCe giggled, and I couldn't help but go along with her. Rocky blushed and tried to argue but got wordless.  
"That's cute." CeCe said, I mentally winked at her. I felt my upper thigh vibrate. It was my cellphone, Simone just texted me.

**Heyyy ppl r textin me sayin i cnt get a dude...and im begining to believe em...can ya help me out?-Ssiimmoonnee**

Dang...I didn't know she was_ this _type of girl. The one who guilt trips you into dating her. But what if she isn't lying? What if these people are _actually_ saying that to her? I can't just turn her down. But then again...there's CeCe...gorgeous, cool, nice, fun, lil' CeCe...lil' red...Ce. I'll just see Simone for a little while then end things in like a few days.

**A'ight, I'll go out with you but...keep in mind it's just until let's say...Friday. Mkay?-Tyler**

Damn I hate myself...


	4. Sleepover

**Ms. Not-So-Fancy**

The Bleu family had left except for Rocky. Her and CeCe decided to have a little sleepover.

"Ugh, I can't believe Ty! Falling into Simone's hands like that!" Rocky exclaimed stepping out of the bathroom. She changed into yellow silk pyjama's. Floor length flowy bottoms and a loose tank top. She had folded a matching silk bathrobe over her right arm. She gracefully descended the three steps and slid her bathrobe through her arms.  
"Uh, I thought you liked Simone." Rocky smiled and faintly chuckled.  
"Oh, no no no. You see Simone is the greatest wort actress. I know what she's trying to do, I've done it before, sadly. She made this stupid rumor about herself saying that people are making fun of her because she can't get a boyfriend. Which is totally bogus because she had a boyfriend last week, and _she_ broke up with _him_! She knew Ty wouldn't go out with her for no reason, so she made her own. She's so pathetic! And so is Ty for believing her sob story." CeCe went to her closet and found a box that hid deep into her blouse section. _To Cecellia from your uncle. Something to add a bit of 'youth' into your chamber._ CeCe opened the brown square to unravel a large purple bean bag. The bag was about half her size. She smiled and dragged it out between the middle section and upper right corner.

_**CeCe's P.O.V**_

"Oh that's so cute!" Rocky cooed,  
"Aheh, thanks. My uncle kind of gave it to me." She gave me a quizzical look but I shook my head. I wanted to discuss something else on my mind. "So, how long will it last do you think?" Rocky lifted her eyebrow, "Ty and Simone I mean." Rocky chuckled under her breath.  
"If he's smart, not long."  
"What if he's playing dumb?" Rocky sighed and rubbed her forehead. A smiled graced her lips.  
"Then we'll just have to fight back."

I relaxed back into my beanbag as Rocky flipped through channels.  
"Hey, there's a rumor going around about your uncle." Rocky began turning off the T.V. Apparently nothing amused her enough. I raised my eyebrow at her again. "People are saying that your uncle is a rude, ungiving, spoiled, snobby, rotten man who doesn't care about any low class people. In fact he was forced to take you in." Ouch.  
"Well, rumors are rumors. So they're not all true, at least I hope so. I don't want to be forced into somebody's life." Rocky frowned and walked to my bed.  
"So, about Ty, what do you think of him?" I smiled a bit on looked at my twiddling thumbs.  
"He seems really cool."  
"That's it? Anything else?" I shook my head, honestly I didn't know that much about him. "I'm waiting." I looked up at her.  
"Waiting? What do you mean?" She sighed.  
"I'm waiting for that one girl to come into his life. Change him, y'know?" Again, I shook my head. What is there to change about him? Certainly not his looks! "Ty doesn't know how to treat a girl. Well, he does, it's just that he's never had a girlfriend that deserves to be treated right. He's a strong hopeless romantic that when he starts dating a girl he thinks he's in love. He wants his love life to be like the ones he watched with me sometimes. I know it sounds girly 'n' all but that's what he wants. And that's what I want for him. Sometimes I wish doing that was as easy as giving him a Christmas present. I don't want him to make the wrong descision with Simone that he made with the other girls he's dated." I pushed my eyebrows close together and frowned slightly.  
"That's so...sad." Rocky chuckled and rolled over on her back.  
"What about you? What do you look for in a guy?" I smiled and looked at the ceiling.  
"Someone who I can be myself around. Tell him things where he won't freak out or laugh at. A guy who'll tell me I'm beautiful and believe it, who thinks I'm right for him and doesn't act differently around others."  
"Same." Rocky responded smiling.  
"Yeah but you're perfect guy has to be Cuban, have dark hair and his name has to be Deuce." I winked and she threw a pillow at me.  
"That is so-"  
"True?" I finished her sentence, she smiled and buried her face in my quilt. Yeah, I was right.  
"Well your perfect guy has to be dark skinned, and has a name of Ty." She came back, I formed my mouth into an 'O' then laughed.  
"That's not true!"  
"Oh, riiigghht." She smiled and rolled her eyes. I know I don't have a thing for Ty. First of all, I barely know him. Though, the way he wants to fall in love is so sweet. He just seems so sweet and nice and caring. He's gorgeous and smart and...wonderful. Ugh, this is so girly thinking about him like this. But it's true, he is all those things. Oh gosh what am I saying?! I barely know him, this is crazy thinking. "That's a lot of thinking I can see. Anything interesting you wanna tell me? Anything revolving around a simple Tyler Bleu?" I smiled and threw the pillow back at her.  
"I'm going to bed, goodnight!" I said and climbed into my large bed, making Rocky roll off.  
"'Ey! What was that about?" She asked laughing. I stuck my tongue out at her as she turned the lamp beside my bed. She got under the covers beside me.  
"Do you really think they'll be over soon?" Rocky rolled so she faced me.  
"CeCe, it's obvious Ty feels something for you. And that something is love. I know he likes you, and he's probably thinking of you right now."  
"He's not in love with me."  
"But he will be. CeCe from what I know of my brother and the night I spent with you he'll surely like you!" I smiled to myself hoping Rocky didn't notice. I hope she's right!


	5. Millenium Park

**Ms. Not-So-Fancy**

Rocky had left an hour ago exactly at eleven. I stayed in my room listening to Waka Waka by Shakira. I began doing the dance while the song ended. The next song started, Kiss You Inside Out by Hedley. It was my third favorite song, I usually like more upbeat songs but this year I liked slower songs. Today I wasn't in the mood to listen to this type of song. I want a song that's kind of old, but nice. So it switched to She's So Lovely. I danced around in silly ways that I normally wouldn't. I was in such a happy mood for no reason. That was until my uncle walked in...

"Cecellia, we have bad news." I shut off the music and sat down on my bed. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"What is wrong?" I asked calmly, though I had an idea to what he was hinting at.  
"There's been a rumor spreading around, a very un-honest rumor."

"I have heard about it." I tried my best not to slouch, I neatly placed my folded hands on my lap and crossed my legs.  
"Right, so we have to do something about it. Now I thought hard about this and I have constructed a plan." I gulped, I had a strange feeling this wouldn't be good. "Cecellia did you have any..._male_ friends back before you came here?" I only had one friend, Deuce.  
"I have one."

"Right, get ready we have to go meet your friend." I raised my eyebrow as he left me in my room. The door slowly eased to a shut and I headed to my closet. It seems that my attire was already planned out. A Venus red and white button front dress (it says it on the tag). And for shoes it says on the tag "Candela Beads Flats Red Sandal". Fancy. I pulled the dress' straps over my shoulders and slipped into the red shoes. I decided to put my hair in a bun, though due to my layered hair some strands of hair decided to stay down. I descended the stairs where Reginold awaited for me. He placed my arm over his as he escorted me out to the drive way where a Lamborghini Murciélago lay in the parking spot. My jaw dropped and Reginold folded his hand over the handle.  
"Are you ready Miss Jones?" I glanced at Reginold then back at the car.  
"Cecellia!" Jameson exclaimed at me, "Keep your mouth shut! You're going to catch some flies!" I closed my mouth and sat in passengers seat. Jameson expertly backed out of the drive-way and onto the road.  
"He lives on 123 Elmo Street." **(It's a fake adress if you haven't already guessed).** Awhile later and we arrived at Deuce's place. It was a story and a half big with no backyard and barely a lawn. Uncle Jameson pulled out a pearl white handkerchief wrapped it around his index finger and rung the doorbell. Soon enough Deuce opened the door. His expression was mixed between shock and amusement. I wouldn't blame him, it's not every day he saw me in a dress and my hair done.  
"CeCe?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Jameson eyed his lot and his attire, then smiled.  
"He is perfect." He said, he told him to tell his parents that he would be out for a bit and he hopped in the backseat. "What is your name sir?"  
"Uh Deuce, Deuce Martinez."  
"Deuce, I would like to grant you the honor of dating Cecellia," my eyes popped out of my face and I'm sure the same happened to Deuce. I did not see that one coming.  
"E-excuse me? D-date CeCe? With all due respect I'm just not interested in her that way."  
"Of course you are not, I could tell you that. I mean to fake-date her. You see there is a rumor spreading that I do not care for...lower class. So I thought, why not make my blood-related relative date a lower classmen? People would know I agreed and will know that I do care for all." I raised my eyebrow at him. How foolish, I could've constructed something much more elaborate. He explained the whole plan to us on the car ride home, we were going to an outting with the Bleu's at some outdoor party thing. Deuce had to at least be wearing a blazer and I had to wear a dress. Deuce and I had to hold hands, cuddle, act cutesy, maybe even kiss if it led up to that. I led Deuce up to my room and we both fell on my bed.  
"We should probably match." Deuce said as he twiddled his thumbs. I sighed, we were leaving at three and it was about two. I got up and went into my closet, throwing clothes every where. I decided to go with something nice and vintage: a polka dot big band singer dress. For shoes I went with black "As You Ladylike It Bootie" ankle boots. I walked out trying to balance myself, I wasn't used to wearing these stupid heels. I sat down at my make-up table and Deuce eyed me. I sighed and threw the eyeshadow I was about to put on across the table. I leaned forward and placed my hand on my forehead.  
"I didn't choose this y'know. All this stupid dress and high-heel wearing...the stupid make-up. I hate it, I'd give anything to go back to my old life. Though, there are a few nice things living here." The house, the car, the backyard, my room, the food, Rocky...and Ty. I smiled while I twirled my lipgloss between my fingers.  
"Now that's a smile." Deuce teased, I looked at him through my mirror.  
"Oh shut up..." I put some scented lip cream on and sat beside Deuce.  
"How about you wear a white blazer, black tie and a white button up shirt? Since our color schemes are black and white." Deuce nodded his head, then stopped,  
"Where am I gonna find that stuff? The fanciest thing I own is my xBox." I chuckled and called Mary. She came in and I requested for what I needed in Deuce's size. Not a moment later did she come back with the request. I smiled and handed it to Deuce, he went in the bathroom and got changed. Deuce was almost ready, we just had to fix his hair.  
"O.K Deuce, one last thing. Your hair, I know you use gel so this shouldn't bug you too much." I went into the bathroom and grabbed a container full of hair gel. I reached in and grabbed a hand full of gel.

Deuce and I were at the top of the staircase, he held out his arm and I took it as we descended the staircase. At the bottom Flynn and Jameson and Reginold stood with a plastered smile on their face. Well, except for Jameson.  
"It's about time!" He expressed agressively. We walked out to a Land Rover L4R, again with the fancy cars. I could tell Deuce was trying to keep calm, but his arm was shaking with excitement. We jumped in and we headed to this outting.  
"Where are we headed?" Flynn asked coolly. Reginold smirked and eased into a parking spot.  
"Millenium park, I know that Cecellia likes to dance, and I hear her in the shower all the time so I bet she likes to sing. So today I rented out the place so nobody's around and you and your friends can 'jam out'." Reginold explained, Jameson nodded. Reginold got out first went over to Jameson's side and let him out, then went to my side and let Deuce, Flynn and I out. It was huge this park, I saw just up ahead large stage. Beside us a BMW pulled in then the Bleu's got out and walked to us. Deuce quickly grabbed my hand and we entwined our fingers. Rocky and Tyler were the first to notice, Rocky look hurt and Ty looked...startled? I'm not sure what it was exactly. Soon enough they pulled a smile on their faces, I'll explain this to Rocky later.  
"You kids can go off onto the stage and have fun, but please be mature about this." We all smiled and ran to the stage, Flynn and Ty in the lead. When we reached there the boys were distracted by the instruments so it was a perfect oppuritunity to tell Rocky.  
"Hey Rocky look, me and Deuce aren't really dating okay? It's just this stupid plan my uncle made." Rocky eased up some and smiled.  
"Thank goodness! I wouldn't want to hate you." I nervously laughed as she pulled me on stage. I noticed Deuce eyeing the drum kit and Tyler admiring the guitar.  
"Do you guys play?" Both their heads shot in my direction.  
"I play a little bit," Deuce admitted.

"Yeah same," Tyler said keeping his eyes on the floor.  
"Well do you mind playing me something?" Deuce smirked and grabbed the drum sticks.  
"Only if you sing," I widened my eyes, I can't sing in front of people. It's not something I'm comftorable with, only dancing.  
"I'll sing if Rocky sings with me." Our eyes wavered over to Rocky who watched Flynn play with the trombone.  
"What? How did I get wrapped up into this?" I mouthed 'please' to Rocky. She shut her eyes and sighed.  
"Alright fine, what song?"  
"You choose." Deuce said nervously looking at his shoes.

"I like the song Accidentally In Love." Rocky said smiling,  
"Oh yeah I know that song! It's great!" Deuce sat down at the drums and began the beat, Ty following with the guitar.

**CeCe: So she said, "What's the problem baby?"**

**Rocky: Waht's the problem I don't know**

**CeCe: Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time**

**Rocky: I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it**

**Both: Come on, come on**

**Jump a little higher**

**Come on, come on**

**If you feel a little lighter**

**Come on, come on**

**We were once upon a time in love**

**We're accidentally in love**

**CeCe: Accidentally in love**

**Rocky: Accidentally in love**

**Both: Accidentally in love**

They stopped playing and we stopped singing. That was actually a lot of fun. Deuce got up and hugged me, I guess it was part of the dating thing. We broke a part and he kissed my cheek.  
"You were great!" He said and held my waist, "You both were." He finished looking at Rocky. She blushed and hid her face. Deuce continued staring at Rocky, I wouldn't blame him she's gorgeous. Better than me, I'm just a sack of potatoes.  
"You and Tyler are really great at playing those instruments." Deuce broke connection with Rocky and smiled at me.  
"Thanks," Tyler said. I glanced over at him and he was smiling at me. He has such a beautiful smile, I couldn't help but to smile back at him. Then, once I started looking at him I couldn't stop, until Rocky cleared her throat.  
"Um, I have to go grab my purse, I left it in the car." Instantly as she said that Deuce proposed to go with her. She agreed and they headed off, leaving me alone with Tyler. Flynn had ran off to see the lake.  
"Sooo where did you learn to play guitar like that?"  
"I just learned online. Where'd you learn to sing like that?" This time he locked eyes with me.  
"The shower." I felt like slapping myself, that was such a stupid response. He chuckled lightly and put down the guitar. We decided to sit down on the stage and relax. "How are things going with you and Simone?" He looked down and stuffed his hands in his blazer pockets. I just realized he was wearing a black blazer with a white V-neck underneath and black skinny jeans. I think my ovaries just exploded...wait, did I really just think that?

"Fine, she's really clingy, and annoying at times but I'm doing this for her. So what's the story with you and your friend?" He asked looking at Rocky and Deuce walking to the car chatting.  
"Well we just started dating, we really like each other." I heard him faintly chuckle. "What?" I asked.  
"Nothing." This was making me a tad bit mad, what was so funny about someone liking me and me liking them back? So what if it's fake?  
"Tell me." I said a bit demanding.  
"Well you're boyfriend has been staring at Rocky for the whole time we've been here. I don't think he's that interested, truth be told I don't think either of you are that interested." He looked me straight in the eye as his smile faded. I raised my eyebrow.  
"Of course we're both interested." His eyes flashed behind me then back to me.  
"Then how come Deuce is flirting with Rocky?" I slowly observed the two of them. Deuce was smirking and Rocky was twirling her hair. Why can't they be more discreet about their emotions for each other?  
"They're just talking."  
"They're doing more than just talking."  
"Why do you even care?!" I shot back getting upset. He was taken aback.  
"I'm just stating the facts."  
"Do you honestly believe Simone?" We locked eyes again, I tried to be as confident as I could.

"What if I didn't?"  
"Then why would you be dating her?"  
"Maybe 'cause I like her." It was my turn to laugh. "I'm being serious."  
'No you're not. I know you don't like Simone."  
"You don't know her."  
"Do you?" He froze, jackpot.  
"Obviously-"  
"Not." I finished his sentence. He narrowed his vision at me.  
"I was only gonna date her 'till Friday."  
"Why only three days?"  
"Because I didn't want to have a long relationship with her."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't like her in that way...I kinda like someone else. I was gonna try and get to know her more and ask her out, but I'm not sure anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't think I have a chance with her." Tyler? Not have a chance with a girl? Is she some sort of goddess?!  
"What's she like?"  
"Well, she's gorgeous and funny and adorable. It's just, whenever I look at her the world stops spinning. The first time I saw her I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was gorgeous, in every way. Ever since then I couldn't get her out of my head." I frowned mentally.  
"Well, she seems like quite a gal." He smiled and nodded keeping his eyes glued to the floor. "She's very lucky." This caught his attention and he looked at me. His brown eyes appeared closer by the second and I could feel his warm minty breath close to mine.  
"Hey Cecellia we need your help!" Deuce yelled, I finally realized that Ty was an inch away from me. His eyes shot open and he quickly moved away. I looked at the seats and I saw Reginold looking at Ty and I whispering to Jameson.

The day had ended and we drove Deuce home and went back to our place. I rested in bed and thought of how close Ty was. An inch away from his perfect lips. I rolled over and shut my eyes.


End file.
